LOVE TRAINrewritten
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: This is a rewrite of LOVE TRAIN so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chi-chi is here with the rewrite of your favorite story LOVE TRAIN, so I'm asking for everyone help and support to help me with this story.**

**WARING: Story contain Sakuno harem and some OOC, so please enjoy and again if you don't like Saukno than don't read my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sakuno was having a normal day that was until she was hug by her friend Tomoka can up to hug her.

"Tomoka-chan!" Tomoka was jumping up and down with excitement. Sakuno wonder what could have her best -friend so excited.

"Guess what, this year our school is having a festival and all the other schools are invited!"

"Really!" This was a shock to Sakuno.

"That not all it going to host for a hold week and during the hold week we well be doing a cosplay theme!"

"Really, when will all of this start?" ask Sakuno.

"Ummmm Monday."

"Wait! Ain't today Friday, how all of this going to be done by Monday!"

"Sakuno if you haven't notice everyone been busy setting up thing since the beginning of this week." explain Tomoka.

"Oh yea before I go Monday cosplay theme is: Is Naughty School Girl!"

"HUH!" Sakuno face was red as a apple.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was out in a daze still thinking about what Tomoka just said and didn't pat attention what was infront of her and bump into a person.<p>

"I'm s-so s-sorry." Sakuno than look up and realize the person in front of her.

"Fuji-sempia!"

"Hi there Sa-chan."

Sakuno was walking with Fuji to the tennis field until she felt a pair of strong arms around her cutting off her air supply.

"Sa-chan!" Eiji was hugging the life out of Sakuno, really.

"Eiji get off of Sakuno" Oishi said.

"Nya, I don't want to!" Eiji than pouted.

"You better let go I think I see Tezuka coming." said Fuji.

"There no way I'm falling for that again Fuji." Eiji replied as he held on tighter to Sakuno. Tezuka than showed up behind Eiji.

"Since well since you won't listen to Fuji maybe you listen after you run 20 laps." said Tezuka scaring the hell out of Eiji as he ran to go do his laps.

"Thank-you sempia." Sakuno said happy to have her breath back.

"So Sa-chan have you heard of the up coming festival?" as Fuji asked this Sakuno face lit back up red.

"Sakuno are you ok" ask a concern Tezuka he went over there to check on her.

"Ne it seems that Sa-chan is the girl in Tezuka dreams" said Fuji as Tezuka glared at him.

"She looking that way because of the school cosplay theme." everyone turn and saw Momo with Ryoma behind him.

"What could it be to make Sakuno this red?" asked Oishi.

"Naughty School Girl!" answer a grinning Momo. Oishi was blushing, Tezuka glasses shine, and are loveable Fuji was thinking of very naughty thing he could do to cute little Sakuno.

"I love to be Sa-chan teacher and give her extra credit." Said Fuji as Tezuka threw a glare at him.

"Tezuka what with the mean look, do you also want to give Sakuno extra credit." after Fuji said that Tezuka order him 30 laps to do, it was a good thing Sakuno didn't hear all of this.

"Who the heck would make up something like that!" Oishi was on fire, not really.

"I don't know I just hope Ann comes" once Momo said that all eyes was on him.

" I-I mean b-b-because I haven't seen h-her." Momo tried to cover up what he just said.

"Pervert!" mutter Ryoma.

* * *

><p>"Wow the school really have out done there self!" Eiji and the rest of the team were walking around the festival doing some sight seeing.<p>

"Kabiji can you believe that have the nerve to TRY to out do us."

'Usu" everyone turn around and saw Hyotei and they almighty leader Atobe.

"See everyone have notice Ore-sama and now is amaze by him."

"H-Hyotei what t-they doing here!" said Momo.

"We were invited, what else it look like." answer Gakuto. Suddenly everyone hear a voice as a little blur ran up and hid behind Fuji.

"Sa-chan why are you hiding behind me?" asked the calm as ever Fuji.

"Because Tomoka made me put on this really embarrassing outfit." said Sakuno, just than Tomoka arrive.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Tomoka shouted. She had on a short white collar button down shirt that expose her stomach and a black plaid skirt with white high knee socks and heels this made some of some of the guys blush.

"Tomoka please don't make me show this outfit." bag Sakuno.

"No, your are going to shoe off my hard work!" Tomoka than pull Salkuno away from Fuji. Now for the people who saw Sakuno you either did A.) Blush cherry red. B.) have a noise bleed or C.) did both like Chotaro did. Sakuno Hair was pull up two long pigtail unbraided a pink and red collar button down shirt that was expose in the front letting people know she was NOT small. A short red skirt with hearts on it and white knee high socks and heels.

"Wow she look so cute!" said Gakuto which earn him a lots of glares from Seiguka.

" You have start watching you say what you say." Ryo told Gakuto.

"But you want to admit she cute, I mean Look At Her!" said Gakuto.

"Hey Gakuto stop calling Sakuno-chan cute you do not have the rights to call her that!" yelled Eiji

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't you do not have the rights to call my Sa-chan-"

"Eiji- sempia you mean Echizen." Momo told Eiji.

"Yeah. ochibi Sakuno-chan cute!"

"I Don't Care!" as this two started to argue Atobe bend down toward to Sakuno.

"Ore-sama knows that you are in awe by him so Ore-sama will have the pleasure of taking you always from this people." Atobe lifted Sakuno up bridal style and was about to leave until he felt a grip on his shoulder.

"Atobe Sat Her Down Now." said a very angry Tezuka even if he didn't show it on his face.

" Don't tell Ore-sama that this lovely maiden is yours?"

"No she my Kouhai now sat her down." Tezuka said again this caught Eiji attention.

"And now you trying to steal my Sa-chan!"

"Eiji-sempia don't you mean Echizen." Momo told Eiji again.

"Yeah! No what Momo give him the 906!

"What!"

"The 911!"

"HUH!"

"The code Red!"

"WHAT HECK DO YOU MEAN!"

"I MEAN TO BEAT HIM UP!"

"THAN SAY THAT!"

"Guys we have a problem." everyone look down at Ryoma.

"What is it Echizen" asked Tezuka.

"Monkey King and Ryuuzaki is missing?" when Ryoma said this, this caught everyone attention.

'_ He must have ran off with her when I wasn't paying attention' thought Tezuka._

"If she off with Atobe then this is not going to end well" said Ryo as just than Choutaro woke up.

"What going on."

"Nothing, but Atobe just stole Seiguka little princess." as soon those words flew out of Ryo mouth Choutaro flew off.

_"How come he can run like that for a girl he just saw plus fainted, but he can't run like that at practice. this girl is so going to cause a lot of trouble." _

**To Be Continue. . . . .**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chi-chi is here with the rewrite of your favorite story LOVE TRAIN, so I'm asking for everyone help and support to help me with this story.**

**WARING: Story contain Sakuno harem and some OOC, so please enjoy and again if you don't like Saukno than don't read my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sakuno was sitting down to next to the famous Keigo Atobe as he just stared at her making Sakuno even more nervous.

"Ore-sama is very confuse, you are sitting here in front of Ore-sama but your not amaze of him."

"N-n-no not really." Sakuno mutter which Atobe still heard.

''Your not amaze by Ore-sama." Atobe than stare down at Sakuno like he was a king about to execute her.

"N-n-no i-i-it j-j-just. . ." Sakuno had wanted to runaway.

"So are you saying that Ore-sama not beautiful?" Atobe question her.

"N-N-No." Sakuno started to panic.

"So than tell Ore-sama why your not amaze by him?" Atobe asked.

"ITS BECAUSE YOUR CRUEL AND ARROGANT!" Sakuno blurted out than put her hands over her mouth.

"A-Ano I-I-I didn't mean it." Sakuno said but it seem Atobe was still in shock. Sakuno was about a walk away while she had the chance but Atobe grab her wrist.

"C-C-Can you please let go."

"Ore-sama should not let you go until he can show you how unarrogant and uncruely he can be."

_'Can that happen.' _though Sakuno.

* * *

><p>Sakuno and Atobe was at booth were Sakuno saw cute bear and wanted it. Atobe seeing this decided to win it for her and to show one of his uncruel points.<p>

"Ore-sama see that you want that bear, so Ore-sama will win it for you."

"T-That OK you don't have to d-do t-t-that."

"Ore-sama will win that bear because Ore-sama never lose and to show how nice Ore-sama really is." before Sakuno could say anything Atobe was already playing the game and won her the cute pink bear she had wanted.

"Thank-you so much." Sakuno smile up at Atobe which Atobe couldn't help but to think how cute she is. Next Atobe decide that they take a trip in the hunted house which Sakuno tried to refuse.

"Don't worry you have nothing to worry about as long as Ore-sama is with you."

"But a-am scared of ghost." Atobe didn't hear her as he was dragging her in the hunted house. As they walk in the place was dark and candles lit up showing blood written on the wall. Sakuno was holding on Atobe arm when all of a suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder. So Sakuno slowly turn around and saw the Grudge standing there as weird hands started come out the walk trying to choke you and kept hearing a childish whisper saying "Lets be friends. Want you be my friend."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakuno than fainted. When Sakuno woke up she felt someone caring her.

"Where am I!" Sakuno look up and saw Atobe was caring her bridal style.

"So you finally awake." said Atobe.

"What happened?"

"Well you fainted so Ore-sama had to carry you out."

"Really? Well sorry for being so troublesome that you had to do this, I bet I'm kinda of heavy."

"No you light as a feather, really."

"Thank-you for doing this for me you are very kind." As Sakuno said this the background lit up pink with flowers in it, and for the first time in Atobe life he think he fell in love.

* * *

><p>"Sakuno-chan SAKUNO-CHAN!" Eiji was running around screaming.<p>

"Eiji stop running around screaming that not going to help us find her." Oishi said.

"But Oishi what if something happen to her. I want be able to live with myself!"

"You know what Eiji I starting to have a felling that you might have feeling for Sakuno." Oishi said as Eiji face lit up as a Christmas tree.

"O-Of c-course not I just really care about my kouhai, that all." Eiji than ran off screaming Sakuno name again.

_' Eiji your hiding something and I will find out' _thought Oishi. They then saw the other member along with the Hyotei member who was still looking for there captain.

"Where could they went off to." said a worried Choutaro.

"There a 60% percent chance that they ran off to Los Vegas to get married." this cause everyone to stare at Inui like he was crazy.

"Sempia's your here too." They saw Sakuno who was happily walking beside Atobe, now seeing this scare some people diffidently Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Gakuto and Choutaro.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!" Eiji ran up to Sakuno and out put her in one of his death hug.

"Sakuno-chan we miss you! Tell us what that evil King did!" Eiji than glare at Atobe as he didn't seem faze by it.

"Ne Eiji-sempia Atobe was really nice to me he brought me a bear and kindly carry me out of the hunted house when I fainted, Atobe-sempia is really a good person. I guess there right when they say you can't judge a book by its cover." As Sakuno said this she never notice how everyone was either stone are frozen.

"Momo give him the 4-8-5!" Eiji yelled out

"What!"

"The 2-32!"

"HUH!"

"THE PEANUT BUTTER IN THE JAR!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"I MEAN JUMP HIM. BEAT HIM UP!" and this how day one ended.

* * *

><p>Hyotei was on there way back home when Oshitari had asked Atobe something.<p>

"You seem to had a good time with Seiguka little princess."

"Yes I did and Oshitari Ore-sama think he just found his hime."

**To Be Continue. . . . . **.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chi-chi is here with the rewrite of your favorite story LOVE TRAIN, so I'm asking for everyone help and support to help me with this story.**

**WARING: Story contain Sakuno harem and some OOC, so please enjoy and again if you don't like Saukno than don't read my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

" I can't believe Tomoka made me put on another embarrassing outfit." Sakuno tug on her short skirt. This time the theme was Cheerleader. Sakuno was wearing a short shirt that expose some of her stomach and a short skirt while her hair was pull into a high ponytail with a big bow tied around it. Sakuno was walking and wasn't paying attention to were she was going and bump into someone.

"A-Ano I-I'm sorry." Sakuno apologize.

"Awe we have a cute little cheerleader."said a voice. Sakuno than look up and saw the whole Rikkia Daigaku staring down at her. This cause Sakuno to turn chibi and scared.

"She turn chibi." said Akaya.

"But she look very scared like we really are demons, I think we aren't demons." said Niou as he mutter that last part. Yukimaru being the kind person he was decide to confer her.

" Hi there nothing to be scare of." Yukimaru said in his sweet gentle voice which wold make any girl fall in love but this time it had a different effect. Sakuno bust out in tear under a lot of pressure.

"Wow buchou you just made a girl cry for the first time in history." Akaya said while Yukimaru was in shock about this.

"I think buchou is in shock about the whole the crying thing." Bunta mutter.

"What would you do if you made a cute girl cry?" ask Niou. This suddenly cause Bunta to get a idea as he walk up to the crying chibi Sakuno and bend down.

"Here you can have if you please stop crying." Bunta said as he gave Sakuno a pieces of candy. This cause Sakuno to stop crying that shock Yukimaru even more because he usually the person to calm down people not Bunta.

"Ano t-thank-y-you."

"Your welcome cutie" said Bunta. Just than Eij and the rest of the team came over toward them.

"You! What have you done my Sa-chan!" Eiji pointed at Bunta.

"Eiji you mean Echizen." mutter Momo.

"Right!"

"Nothing you loud idiot!"

"If you didn't do anything why do it look like she been crying! No what, Momo give him the 4-0-6!"

"What!"

"The 7-6-8!"

"HUH!"

"THE BUTANE IN THE PEEL!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

"BEAT HIM UP!" while this was going on Rikkai Daigaku was just thinking that this people are weird.

"Ne buchou we have a problem, again." said Ryoma.

"What is it Echizen?"

"Ryuuzaki is missing, again." Ryoma said as he caught everyone attention.

"Oh no here we go again." mutter Momo.

* * *

><p>Bunta and Akaya was walking around looking for Sakuno, order by Yukimaru. Bunta than smell some deserts near by and went toward to it. When he made it there he saw all kind of desert as he mouth started to water.<p>

"A-Ano do you want one?" Bunta heard a soft voice. When he turn around he saw the girl that there buchou sent them out to look for.

"What kind do you want?" she asked him as Bunta turn chibi and pointed at a chocolate double fudge cake.

"Ok." sakuno ask for the cake as the lady pass it to her. Sakuno than pass the cake toward Bunta who happily accept. Once Bunta took a bit of the cake his eyes turn to hearts and his heart started to beat fast and he thought he saw cupid.

"Do you know who bake this cake?" asked Bunta.

"Yes, it was me." Sakuno said but was soon confuse when Bunta got on one knee and grab her hand.

"Will you marry me!"

"Sempia what are you doing." Sakuno was surpise at Bunta action toward her.

"I'm asking you to be my wife, of course."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say, yes." Sakuno was about to say something.

"Bunta sempia what on earth are you doing!" Ayaka yelled.

"I'm trying to propose to my future wife."

"What wife I don't see no one." Akaya said as Bunta turn around and found his wife missing.

"Where on earth did my wife go!"

**To Be Continue. . . . . **.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chi-chi is here with the rewrite of your favorite story LOVE TRAIN, so I'm asking for everyone help and support to help me with this story.**

**WARING: Story contain Sakuno harem and some OOC, so please enjoy and again if you don't like Saukno than don't read my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sakuno was walking when she pass by Rikkai Dai captain Yukimaru who for some reason was looking sad.

"Ne are you ok." Sakuno asked as Yukimaru.

"I'm ok , it just for the first in my life a girl cry when she saw me." once Yukimaru said that Sakuno knew who he was talking about.

"I'm so sorry I didn't cry because it when I get in certain situation I panic and start to cry, so sorry if I hurt your feeling." Sakuno said that Yukimaru felt better.

"Thank-you. Now how about I take you back to the other Seigaku, they been really worried about you."

"They have ? Once I see sempias I will apologize right away."

Sakuno and Yukimaru than set off to look for the others until a girl appear in front of them.

"You two make a great couple, how about you two come over at the couple picture booth." The girl was than dragging them off to somewhere.

* * *

><p>"Hummm do we have to wear this?" Sakuno was wearing a pink dress with cut off sleeve, it had lace going down the middle and ruffle at the bottom. Cute baby dolls heel with ribbons tied up in her hair.<p>

"Ryuuzaki look very cute." Yukimaru said dress up as well. (Can't describe his outfit so please use your imagination.)

"Thank-you, you look very nice too."

"OK, now I want Yukimaru standing here , while Sakuno stand here now hold this while facing him." The girl know as Mei said as she pass Sakuno a bowl of ice-cream.

"Now Sakuno smile and feed Yuki some your ice-cream." order Mei as Sakuno was blushing.

"A-A-Ano I don't think I can do this."

"Don't worry Sakuno-chan everything will go smoothly." said Yukimaru with his smile.

"OK." After the encouraging words from Yukimaru Sakuno then decided to do the shot. After a couple of minute of Mei ordering them around.

" I should really leave. Bye Yukimaru-sempia." Sakuno was about to leave until Yukimaru grab her by her waist and gave her a kiss on the LIPS. Just than a flash was heard.

"Now that was a great picture!" Mei yelled out.

"Y-Y-Yukimaru-sempia w-why did you just d-do t-that." said a blushing Sakuno.

"Because Ryuuzaki-chan I can't help myself when I see cute thing" he than bent down toward her ear"In this case you."

"Wow this is hot." mutter Mei who was watching.

"I-I-I s-should really g-get going." Sakuno than ran off.

_'What a interesting cute girl. I wonder what kind of wife she be for the child of god.'_ thought Yukimaru.

Sakuno was looking for her sempias while thinking of the event that just took place a few minutes ago.

_'That was very surprising what Yukimaru-sempia did, but that was also my very first kiss.' _Sakuno was still in thought when someone suddenly grab her and push her to the wall.

"Hi there, why don't you come with us and some fun." Standing in front of Sakuno was a group of 3rd years.

"I hope you guys not thinking about hurting that girl." Everyone turn and saw Rikkia Dai Ace Akaya Kirihara also Know as the devil.

"Because if you are. . .then lets just say it won't be pretty sight." Akaya had a devilish grin, making nthe other pale an d run away.

"T-Thank-y-you." Akaya heard a soft voice and turn and saw it was the girl they been looking for.

"N-No problem." Akaya felt his face was hot, but didn't know the reason.

"Are you ok, you look like your shaking?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry that you had to go through the trouble of running those guys off for me." Sakuno bow.

"It's not your fault." Akaya scratched his head, "I couldn't bare the fact that I let somebody bully a pretty girl like you." Sakuno blushed and her eyes widened.

"Wifey!" Bunta came crashing into Sakuno.

"Wifey, why is your face so red?" Bunta looked at Akaya. He than started hitting him.

"What did you do to my wifey you monster!"

"Bunta-sempia stop hitting me!"

"No I Shall not stop hitting you, because you did something to giggle catching both Bunta and Akaya attention.

_'So cute'_ thought both Akaya and Bunta.

"So this were Sakuno-chan been hiding." Sakuno heard Fuji.

"SA-CHAN!" Sakuno was picked up off the ground.

"SA-CHAN! I missed you so much!"

"Eiji-sempia c-can't b-breath." Sakuno said but Eiji didn't hear her.

"Hey you let go of my wife!" Bunta pointed at Eiji, this suddenly caught Eiji by surprise as he let go Sakuno.

"Sa-chan is not your wife!"

"Yes Sakuno is my future wife, tell him Sakuno-chan!"

"Were Ryuuzaki go that quick?" said Akaya as Bunta and Eiji turn and saw she was missing.

"Nya, wasn't Fuji just here?"

**To Be Continue. . . . . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chi-chi is here with the rewrite of your favorite story LOVE TRAIN, so I'm asking for everyone help and support to help me with this story.**

**WARING: Story contain Sakuno harem and some OOC, so please enjoy and again if you don't like Saukno than don't read my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Fuji-sempia shouldn't we had told the other?" ask Sakuno as she was walking with Fuji.

"They'll be okay, plus I want to spend time with my kouhai." Fuji was walking with Sakuno.

"I smell something sweet." Sakuno followed her nose. Soon, they arrived at a sweets stand.

"Cotton Candy and Cookie. What some?"asked Fuji.

Sakuno nodded,"Please Fuji-sempia." Fuji paid for their sweets and Sakuno took the pink cotton candy and realized it was bigger than her head.

"Maybe I should save some for Bunta-sempia."

Somewhere, far away, looking for his future wife Sakuno, Bunta heard that line.

"My wifey senses are tingling, my wifey is in TROUBLE! Where my AK47? This is going to be dangerous." said a very crazy Bunta.

"Bunta-sempia don't you think that your going a little over board." said Akaya.

"No, this is my future wifey we are talking about ! Now lets go!" Bunta grab Akaya and ran off with the speed of light.

* * *

><p>Fuji and Sakuno had just got through eating when Sakuno saw a girl who look really familiar to her.<p>

"Sakuno-chan who are you staring at?" asked Fuji.

"Fuji-sempia don't that girl look familiar to you?" Sakuno asked. The mystery girl had long black hair wearing a black and red cheer leader outfit on.

"She does look familiar." said Fuji. The girl started to walk there way.

"Hi Sakuno!" said the mystery girl.

"A-Ano do I know you?" Sakuno asked politely.

"Huh? Oh yea!" The girl than remove the wig she was wearing revealing. . . .

"An-chan!"

* * *

><p>Sakuno and Fuji was walking with An, An than saw something that had caught her attention.<p>

"Act out a scene from any anime show the person who perform best and get a 100% from the judge win a big prize." An read a near by flyer.

"Ne Sakuno-chan, lets go and enter this contest." said An. Before Sakuno could say anything , An was already dragging her off with Fuji following. Once they enter a girl appear and told them to write there name.

"Once we call your name please preform the anime character that is printed on the card once given to you." she explained. After a couple of people was call up they soon call An name. An went up once her card was given to her. It read Chocolate from Sugar Sugar Rune( I been watching the show lately and love it.).

"OK! Here I go." An said before she did her part.

"Mess with me and I'll wup your Ass!" An said as she held out her fist. the judge score An a 80%.

"Good job Ann-chan!" Sakuno said as An walk back toward her and Fuji.

"Thanks, but I really had want that prize." said An. Soon later Sakuno name was called up.

"Good luck Sakuno-chan!" cheer An as Sakuno walk up on stage as she was giving her card. When Sakuno was giving her card she was a little surprise.

_'Well this is interesting.'_ thought Sakuno as she read over her card. She than pick up a cane and a top hat that was laying near by, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she open her eyes she had a stern look in her eye as she pointed her cane and said.

"Fool." Everyone was deadly quieted that you could hear crickets, than everyone started to clap and stand up that Sakuno had score a 100%.

"Congratulation you have won the big surprise!"

"Really!"

"Really?" said An who was in shock.

"She won by just saying one word, how the heck did that happened and what anime was that line from?" asked a familiar voice.

"Momo-sempia she was acting as Excalibur from SoulEater." said Ryoma.

"It Momo and Ryoma!" said An. Momo and Ryoma was confuse at this girl who knew them.(Ann had the wing back on.)

"Fuji-sempia, An-chan look at what I won." Sakuno said holding two ticket to the hot spring.

"Congratulation Sakuno-chan!"

"Thank-you An-chan."

* * *

><p>After the con test was over they mat up with the other.<p>

"I knew Fuji was a kidnapper!" yelled Eiji.

"I just wanted to spent some time with MY kouhai." said Fui

"Nya, Fuji are you trying to steal Sa-chan from me!"

"It depend on what you mean."

"Wifey!" a red blur ran by and hug Sakuno.

"Bunta-sempia let go of her, your killing her!" said Akaya who didn't like how Bunta was all over Sakuno.

"But she my wife!" whine Bunta with a pout. While all of this was going on Eiji body was trembling.

"You! Let go of my Sa-chan!" yelled Eiji.

"Don't you mean Echizen." mutter Momo.

"Momo give him the 8-2-2!"

"What!"

"The salt and pepper!

"HUH!"

"PIN HIS HEAD ON THE DONKEY!"

"EIJI WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"GOSH MOMO USE YOUR HEAD!" And I think you know how it end. At the ent of the day Seigaku team was leaving walking little Sakuno home.

"Hey who was that girl with the black hair?" asked Momo.

"Momo-sempia that was An-chan" Sakuno said as this slowly was progress by Momo head.

"HUUUUUUUUH!"

"There a 100% chance that ha didn't knew that." said Inui.

* * *

><p><span>Over with RikkiaDai<span>

"Bouchou you seem to be in a good mood." said Niou as this caught Sanda attention.

"Well Niou your right, I think I might have meet the girl of my dreams." said Yukimaru as Sanda was turn to stone.

"Well it seem buchou is not the only one happy." Hirosh said talking about Bunta and Akaya. It seem more people have been added to the train of love, how many more will be added?

**To be Continue **. . . . . . . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chi-chi is here with the rewrite of your favorite story LOVE TRAIN, so I'm asking for everyone help and support to help me with this story.**

**WARING: Story contain Sakuno harem and some OOC, so please enjoy and again if you don't like Sakuno than don't read my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"This time we are standing right here, and wait for Sa-chan and spend a happy day with her. I will not let my Sa-chan be taking away from me again!" said Eiji. Today cosplay theme was Halloween Spooky Day.

"Ore-sama have not seen his hime." said Hyotie diva captain.

"Ne buchou just look for a girl with long hair and a huge c-cup size chest." said Gakuto that was follow by slap from Oshitari.

"Gakuto stop begin perverted."

"I wasn't, just telling the truth." said Gakuto.

"Wifey! Oh my dear wife."

"Bunta-senpia please shut-up, and she not your wife!"

"Yes she is, she just doesn't know it yet."

"Hmmm I didn't see her anywhere."said the captain of Rikkiai Dai.

"It look like everyone here is looking for a very important person." said Fuji.

"Hi sempia!" everyone turn there head and saw the person that they was looking for.

"Kawaii witch." Gakuto said which cause the Sakuno lovers to glare at him. This time Sakuno was dress as a cute witch which was, a black corset with gold laces going down with a bow up top. A black and gold short ruffle skirt with gold ruffle at the bottom, knee high biker boots with a black witch hat that had a gold ribbon tied around it and a gold bow around her neck.

"Ore-sama miss you hime." Atobe said as he pick Sakuno up off the ground bridal style.

"You, put my wife down!" Bunta was enraged by Atobe action to his future wife.

"Ore-sama don't know what your talking about, but this is Ore-sama hime."

"Sa-chan is not your hime!" yelled Eiji.

"Saa I don't know why everyone fighting because Sakuno-chan belong to me." said Fuji as Tezuka glare at him.

"Oh, do Sakuno-chan belong to you Tezuka." Fuji said to Tezuka. Before anymore chaos could issue a announcement was went out. "The Annual Halloween Hunted Trial is about to begin so please grab a partner or form a group and head on over!"

"A Hunted Trial, that sound so cool! Let go and try it out Sa-chan!" Eiji grabbed Sakuno and took off with Sakuno.

_'Not on my watch.'_ Fuji follow after them.

"They are trying to steal Ore-sama hime, but Ore-sama will not stand for that." Atobe than went after them.

"Oh, so other are after Skuno-chan now, to bad because I will not let them have my bride to be." Bunta ran off.

" Sakuno will not marry you, if any thing she'll marry me!" Akaya said as he ran after Bunta.

"It seem I have lots of rivals, . . . . but that won't stop me for what I want." Yukimaru said with a dark aura around him scaring his teammate.

"I don't believe bochou the Child of God anymore." said Niou.

"More like the child of Satan." said Jackal while Yanagi was writing all this down.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Hunted Trail, please grab your partner are gather your group and head on out." the girl up front said.<p>

"Sa-chan are you ready!"

"N-No not yet, are never."

"Don't worry Sakuno-chan I'll be right there beside you through the whole thing." said Fuji who was standing beside Sakuno.

"Fuji stop trying to steal Sa-chan from me!"

"Oh, I thought you wanted her to go with Ryoma that who you cheer for, or has that change."

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about." Eiji cheek were red.

"I-I'm not so sure about t-this." Sakuno look at the entrance.

"Don't worry! Nothing will harm my Sa-chan/Sakuno-chan." Eiji and Bunta said at the same time. Eiji than turn his head toward Bunta.

"Why are you here!"

"To watch my soon to be wife, duh." Bunta said like it was a matter of fact.

"Bunta-sempia for the last time she not your wife to be." Akaya show up.

Fuji,Bunta, Eiji, Akaya and Sakuno walked in. Sakuno started shaking when Akaya came up behind her and offered his arm.

"If you're scared you can hold on to my arm." Sakuno smiled sweetly at Akaya causing him to blush. She was still shaking so Akaya squeezed her hand and they continue walking. As the group kept walking father in the trial, it kept getting darker and scary looking.

"Why is it getting darker?" question Eiji as the suddenly heard some rustle in the bushes.

"W-W-W-What was t-that." Sakuno said holding on to Akaya arm like her life depend on it.

"BBBBBrains, BBBBrains." zombie appear out of the bushes with axes in there hands.

"Zombie!" yelled the group. The zombie than started to chase after them.

"Why the heck are zombie are after us." Eiji said as they ran faster.

"Oh I don't know maybe, ARE BRAINS!" Bunta yelled at Eiji. Sakuno was running but she end up tripping. Sakuno was about to get back up but something from the bushes grab her leg dragging her into to it.

"Sempias, help me!" Sakuno yelled out to them getting their attention, they ran toward her trying to pull her out

"I said I'll spend a happy day with Sa-chan and I plan to keep my word."said Eiji. Sakuno was touch by Eiji words.

"Awwwe sempia I'll be happy to spend a day with yOOOOOOUUU!" Sakuno scream as she was pulled all the way in.

"Sakuno!" they ran after her but there were no trace of her.

"She gone!"

* * *

><p>When Sakuno open her eyes up she saw that skeleton bones were laying around everywhere. Sakuno went pale at the sight of it, she felt someone tap her shoulder making her scream and want to run away, but something strong wrap around her waist.<p>

"Calm down hime." hearing that familiar voice made Sakuno to calm down.

"Atobe-san?" Atobe than let go of Sakuno. Sakuno turn and saw Atobe, Oshitari, Sanda, and Yukimaru.

"How did I end up here?"

**To Be Continue . . . . . . . . **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chi-chi is here with the rewrite of your favorite story LOVE TRAIN, so I'm asking for everyone help and support to help me with this story.**

**WARING: Story contain Sakuno harem and some OOC, so please enjoy and again if you don't like Sakuno than don't read my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Well I first was walking with Fuji, Eiji, Bunta, and Akaya-sempais, but zombie came out of the bushes with axes and was chasing us with them. But I end up tripping and something grab my leg and pull me in and drag me to this creepy place." Sakuno finished explaining.

"Well you're with us now, you'll be safe." said Yukimaru.

"T-Thank-up s-sempia."

"Shall we leave before something else snatches you away?" Atobe said.

"We need to find the other sempias."

"You're so sweet Sakuno-chan." Yukimaru kissed Sakuno hand. Atobe snatch Sakuno away from Yukimaru.

"Sorry Yukimaru, but this is my hime so Ore-sama will be happy if you stay away from her."

"Ooooh I didn't knew she belong to you, because I thought for sure she belong to me." Yuimaru said with a smile but a dark aura was surrounding him.

_'Bochou turning evil again." _thought Sanda.

Once again somewhere far far away, Bunta was going crazy.

"Wifey!" Bunta did a dramatic scream.

"Brains." a zombie came out with an axe.

"You stole my wifey!" Bunta chased the zombie. Everyone turned away and Bunta came back with the axe. He blew a bubble from the gum he was chewing.

"Now we go find my wifey." Bunta walked away.

_' Bunta has turn into crazy Bunta.'_ thought Akaya.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was walking between Atobe and Yukimaru. The bushes started rustling on Atobe side and Sakuno grabbed Yukimaru shirt. When a bat flew out she screamed and hugged Yukimaru.<p>

"Ah! Save me sempia!" Sakuno screamed. Yukimaru picked her up bridal style. He leveled his mouth with her ear and whispered.

"Nothing gonna hurt you, not while I'm around." he sort of sang it. Sakuno blushed.

Atobe was about to do something, but hearing someone scream,"Wifey! Where are you?" , distracted him. He stopped also because he saw how scared she was and how safe she seemed to feel. So he just let her be.

* * *

><p>"Those evil monsters! They are probably doing bad things to her." Bunta started to panic<p>

"I highly doubt that." said Fuji.

"Oh my God! Does the Phantom of the Opera have her?" Eiji ran in circles,"He probably has her singing and dressing so unfashionably."

"I don't think that happening." Fuji said

"Nooo! Wifey!"

"SA-CHAN!"

"We'll teach that Phantom a thing or two." Akaya was playing with a rock while stuffing some in his pocket.

"Saa I don't think the Phantom of the Opera has her." said Fuji,_' If he dose has her I'll kill him.'_ thought dark Fuji.

"No I will!" Akaya, Bunta, Eiji were arguing over who get to kill the Phantom.

* * *

><p>Oshitari shivered.<p>

"What wrong?" Sanda asked.

"I got a creepy vision that Sakuno last group is forming a mafia to kill everything in their path to get Sakuno."

"That is creepy."

"I don't think sempia would go that far." Atobe and Yukimaru looked at her confuse at and thought,_'Is she really dense?'_

"How could you think that hime?" Atobe spoke up.

"I think the feel as if they have to do it. Not because they want to."

"Who wouldn't want to save my hime." Atobe said as Yukimaru aura kept growing darker as Atobe kept mention 'his hime" like she belong to him.

"Who said she's your hime?"

"Ore-sama did because she is."

"Really because she in my arms."

"Brains."

"Shut-up" Atobe and Yukimaru yelled at the zombie who slinked away in the bushes. They than hard something rustle somewhere near by.

"What w-w-was t-t-t-that." Sakuno started getting scare again and this time clutch Atobe.

"It probably another stupid zombie." Sanda said as the noise grew closer. They were all then knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>Sakuno felt that she was laying on a hard surface. Memories of what happened jerk her awake.<p>

"W-Where am I." Sakuno was surround by darkness, a spotlight was suddenly deem on Sakuno.

"It seem 'Christine' has finally woke up." Sakuno heard someone say. She than notice she was in a white dress. Another spotlight than appear this time showing Atobe dress as the Phantom from the Phantom of the Opera. The light in the building suddenly lit up the entire building showing 3 skeleton sitting at a table.

"Hello, welcome to our Opera stage, you two will perform a song from the Phantom of the Opera. . . . but if you don't perform well." The skeleton pointed his finger to the side making Atobe and Sakuno look toward the direction he was pointing at. Tied in to chairs in the ceiling were Sanda, Oshitari and Yukimaru and under neath them were chainsaws ready to cut something.

"So if I were you 2 I'll perform well." The skeletons started to snicker loving the faer that was printed on Sakuno face.

"Hime you have nothing to worry about as long I'm here with you and we will save them." Atobe told Sakuno as the music started to play. Sakuno was a little courage by Atobe words and started to sing.

(Sakuno)

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

(Sakuno was still a little nervous so she just stood there clutching her dress)

_That voice which calls to me and speak my name_

"I didn't know she could sing opera." Oshitari said.

"She sound so beautiful ." Yukimaru said who eyes only focus on Sakuno

_'Seriously in a situation like this, that all you two are thinkibg about.'_ thought Sanda.

_And do I dream again for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

(Atobe)

_Sing once again with me_

(Atobe walked across the stage to Sakuno and lifted up her chin, so that she was looking him in the eyes.)

_Our strong duet _

_My power over you grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me to glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

(Sakuno)

_Those who have seen your face_

(Sakuno slightly touched Atobe face.)

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

(Sakuno this time touched his mask.)

(Atobe)

_It's me they hear_

(They then started walking around each other other, eyes never leaveing each other.)

(Atobe)

_Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my/your mind_

(Background)

_He' there the Phantom of the Opera_

_Beware the Phantom of the Opera_

(Atobe)

_In all your fantasies, you alway knew_

(Atobe grab Sakuno by her waist and pull her toward him.)

_that man and mystery_

(Sakuno)

_. . . were both in you . . ._

(Both)

_And in this labyrinth,_

_where right is blind,_

_the Phantom of the Opera _

_is there/ here inside your/my mind_

(Atobe slowly dip Sakuno back)

(Atobe)

_Sing, my Angel of music!_

(Sakuno)

_He's there_

_the Phantom of the Opera_

(Sakuno walk to the middle of the stage)

(Atobe)

_Sing, Sing_

_high pitch-Sakuno_

_Sing for me_

_High pitch Sakuno_

_Sing, my Angel of music_

_higher pitch-Sakuno_

_Sing for me!_

Sakuno hit the most pitch shocking everyone, just than the door open showing Bunta with a axe, Fuji with his eyes open meaning dark Fuji, Akaya who eyes were about to go red, and out of know where Eiji came from the ceiling dress as aninja.

"I knew it! The Phantom of the Opera had her. . . .and look there dress so unfashionable!"

_'Ok to be honest I really didin't see this one coming.'_ thought Sanda.

* * *

><p>In the end Sakuno and Atobe did amazingly so everyone was set free to leave. Everyone was walking the trail again after Sakuno and Atobe change back to normal.<p>

"Yay, we have Sa-chan back!" Eiji yelled.

"Shut-up before you attract more zombie and they take away Sakuno again." Bunta said.

"Speaking of which where is Saluno."said Oshitari as this caught the attention of Sakuno lovers as they look and saw that she was missing.

"Well ain't this great my has been kidnapped, again!"

**To Be Continue . . . . . . . . **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chi-chi is here with the rewrite of your favorite story LOVE TRAIN, so I'm asking for everyone help and support to help me with this story.**

**WARING: Story contain Sakuno harem and some OOC, so please enjoy and again if you don't like Sakuno than don't read my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"How did I get lost." Sakuno was walking through some thick heavy fog, so it was hard for her to see anything. Sakuno than saw a grave stone and saw she was standing in a graveyard. Sakuno let out a loud scream and ran.

Somewhere not that far away, Bunta was being crazy Bunta,"Wifey! Why must you keep going away?"

"Please don't go back to dress in that ugly gown Sa-chan! You're way to pretty for that.," Eiji screamed.

"Oh no, what if the Grim Reaper took her?," Bunta stopped walking when heard Eiji said that.

"What will we do?", Eiji started to cry.

Bunta pulled out his axe,"He has a scythe. I have an axe. FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

"Saa but he already dead. He the Reaper of Death." said Fuji.

"Then I won. Hahaha, no stupid Grim Reaper can defeat me!," a hand landed on Bunta shoulder.

"Ahhhh! Buchou do something!" scream Bunta.

"Its just a tree." Oshitari sighed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Sakuno.<em> 'Oh no. I lost sempias.'<em>

"Sa-chan? Are you lost?" Sakuno looked up and saw Choutaru, Shisido, Gakuto.

"Now, why else would she be lost by herself? Did you think she ran off to pick daisies?" Gakuto said.

"I'm sorry Sa-chan, but I don't think you'll find daisies here." Choutaru said.

"Choutaru please don't say anything else you just embarrassed your self." Shisido folded his arms.

"C-Can you help me find sempias?", Sakuno smiled.

"S-Sure Sa-chan!", Choutaru walked off with Sakuno

"He is so sprung." Gakuto said.

"Yep, but he'll have to face buchou to win her." Shisido said before they ran on ahead.

* * *

><p>The group felt like they was walking a never ending trail, because it felt like they been walking for hours.<p>

"Will this stupid trail ever end soon. I'm tried of walking" said a frustrated Gakuto.

"It feels like we heave walk through here 5 times already." said Shisido.

"D-Do that mean that we are lost?," Sakuno started shaking knowing they where lost in a spooky scary forest.

"Ne Sakuno-chan we are not lost and don't worry we'll find the others, so don't worry that pretty face of yours." Choutaru calmed her.

Meanwhile

"Wifey!"

"Who has you?", Eiji and Bunta was screaming looking for Sakuno.

"We'll kill them." an unfamiliar voice spoke beside Eiji.

"B-B-Bunta?", Eiji said hoping it was him.

"Y-Yeah?" Bunta alos heard the creepy voice.

"W-W-Who is that?", Eiji said.

"F-Fuji?" Bunta was hoping.

"Saa its the Reaper." Fuji said like it was nothing.

"The Reaper! Quick run like on Scooby-Doo!", Eiji screamed.

"OK. Scooby Dooby Doo Where are you?", Skeletons started playing Scooby-Doo music.

"Ahhhhh!", everyone tool off running and screaming.

"Wait should we dance a little?", said Bunta.

"Dance and running remix!" Eiji said.

They danced and ran, dance and ran. Even the Reaper busted some move doing M.C. Hammer..

"Saa, why do weird things always happen?", said Fuji.

"Dance as if your life depends on it!", said Eiji.

"Forget that just run!" said Akaya.

* * *

><p>"I hear sempias screaming." Sakuno said as she was walking with Shisido, Choutaru, Gakuto.<p>

"Let's go!", Shisido said as they ran off to where screaming was. Pretty soon they all crashed into each others.

"Ahhh Reaper!", Gakuto yelled.

"Run!" Shisido and the others started running like Scooby-Doo again. The reaper swung his scythe and Sakuno almost got hurt, but Fuji and Yukimaru pulled her back. Bunta pulled his axe out, "You tried to hurt my Wifey!"

The Reaper swung his scythe again and Bunta axe was cut in half.

"It was nice to meet you to.", Bunta said holding the now two pieces axe. They all running around like the gang in Scooby-Doo. They started running in circles and ran away leaving the Reaper running in circles.

"Haha stupid Reaper.", said Gakuto.

"Is there an end to this?" Sakuno was scared out of her mind.

"Of course not!" They soon paled hearing a wicky scary voice. They slowly turn around and saw an ugly witch.

"Ore-sama is amaze by hoe ugly she is, well of course all women are ugly accept my hime." said Atobe as this made the witch piss off.

"Watch your tone BRAT!" The witch swung her broom almost hitting them, and started chasing them with the Scooby-Doo music still playing in the background. The witch start chasing them in circle, and the group head a different direction with the witch right behind them. But the reaper than started back chasing them so they turn around making the witch in front running.

"Jenkies!" Sakuno said making everyone stop, including the witch and the Reaper.

"Sa-chan did you just say jenkies?" Eiji asked.

"What? It was a good Scooby-Doo moment to say it." Sakuno said as everyone just shrugged there shoulders and the chase started again.

"Look! Up ahead there the EXIT." said Oshitari as everyone rush out of the hunted trail knocking into Momo, An, Ryoma, Kamio and Shinji who was in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Ne so how did everyone think of the hunted trail?", Momo asked, everyone was now out of the hunted trail and was sitting down.<p>

"What do you think, . . . .being chase around like we were in Scooby-Doo.", said a anger tried Gakuto.

"Plus we lost Sa-chan, twice!" said Eiji.

"And trust me, that was not fun.", Bunta said.

"Wow you guys had it tough, the only thing that happened to us was spooky ghost kept popping out scaring An." Momo snicker.

"I was not scared, It just caught me off guard." An said.

"So what did you guys go through in there?", asked Momo.

"First Sakuno got kidnapped by zombies.", said Akaya.

"Second, she was forced into terrible clothes and had to sing Phantom of the Opera!", said Eiji

"Last and not least. we were chase by the Reaper of Death and a Ugly witch while skeletons where playing Scooby-Doo music in the background!" Gakuto finished.

"And I still didn't spend that much time with Sa-chan!" Eiji had a sad look his face with cat ears.

"Don't worry Eiji-sempia tomorrow I'll spend more time with you.", Sakuno smiled patting his head.

"Ok, if Sa-chan promise."" Eiji hug Sakuno.

"Hey! Stop hugging my wife!"

"Ore-sama believe you have that mistaken, she is MY hime."

"Saa Atobe who kept telling you Sakuno-chan belong to you."

"When she belong to the child of God."

As all of this was happening Sakuno couldn't help but smile, seeing how her sempias are getting along so well,. . . . if that what she call getting along.

**To Be Continue . . . . . . . .**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chi-chi is here with the rewrite of your favorite story LOVE TRAIN, so I'm asking for everyone help and support to help me with this story.**

**WARING: Story contain Sakuno harem and some OOC, so please enjoy and again if you don't like Sakuno then don't read my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Sakuno! Table 1B are ready for there order now." Rina said, who is one of Sakuno classmate. Today our sweet Sakuno was working in cafe today at her school as today they were doing a Alice in Wonderland cosplay.

"Okay here I come. " Sakuno grab the order and walk out toward the table hoping she won't drop anything. When Sakuno reach toward the table she saw a familiar short red head sitting next to a guy who had bandage wrap up his arm.

"K-Kintaro-kun!"

"Hi Sa-chan!", said a grinning Kintaro.

"What are you doing here?"

"We heard that Seigaku was having a festival so I beg Shiroishi can we come for I can see Sa-chan, oh yeah Koshimae to."

"Oh, well thank-you.", Sakuno blushed.

"But Sa-chan can I ask you something?", Kintaro face was shooting up red.

"Huh, what is it?"

"What do you have on.", Kintaro face was know the color of his hair. Sakuno had on a white short corset with pink bows on the side. A short ruffle pink and white skirt, white fish net sock with pink baby doll heels. Plus bunny ears and a tail.

"So Kin-chan you finally notice.", Shiroishi said as Kintaro glare at him and hug Sakuno close to him.

"Shiroshi stop looking at my Sa-chan!"

"Kin-chan I can't help it , she such a cutie." Shiroishi wink at Sakuno making her blush.

"Shiroisho stop trying to make the move on my future wife!" Kintaro declared.

Somewhere far far away, Bunta heard someone trying to claim his wifey.

"Bunta what with the crazy look?" Niou asked as he was with Bunta and Akaya.

"Oh no, when Bunta has that look it only mean one thing, Sakuno involved and when Sakuno involved something never good is about to happened. Hold on my angel your devil coming for you." Akaya took off.

"What did you just say Sa-chan in trouble, oh no let go Momo." Eiji grab Momo, as they were just walking had over heard Akaya and took off running.

"Who ever just claim my wife is dead." Bunta was holding his AK47 in his hand.

"How can one girl make three people this crazy." Niou said.

"4 counting buchou." Renji suddenly pop up.

"What the hell!" Niou jump by the sudden surprise of Renji.

"Well actually by looking at my data Ryuuzaki has 7 admires after her, and there a 80% chance that three more will be added." Inui popped up.

_'Where do these guys came from.' Niou thought._

* * *

><p>The cafe was quiet and peacful. Sakuno was serving guests and chatting. When the doors were kicked opened revealing Bunta, Akaya, Eiji, and Momo wearing long black trench coats. a bandana, and shades. Bunta pulled up his AK47 and scan the room.<p>

"Oh no! Its the Men in Black!" random girl.

"There's not aliens here are they?" random girl.

"I swear the Hentia I have are legal!" said random boy.

"No! You can't take the Hentia away from us!" another random boy said. The girls shot the guy evil glares.

Bunta saw Sakuno and ran up to her and hug her, "Wifey!"

"Hey! Who are you and why are hugging Sa-chan.!" yelled Kintaro.

"Bunta-sempia stop hugging my angel!" yelled Akaya.

"Stop harassing Sa-chan, you crazy cake loving boy!" Eiji yelled.

"No! And if I remember correctly my wifey don't belong to none of you."

"Because Hime belong to me." Everyone look and saw Atobe and his henchmen Kabji.

"Saa I wonder why everyone keep thinking Sakuno- chan belong to them." Fuji walked in.

"Its seem they still haven't process it in there head that Sakuno will belong to the Child of God." Yukimaru walk in with Sanda who start moving away from Yukimaru knowing where this is going to led to.

"How about we all just ask Sa-chan who she like better!" Eiji suggested.

"Fine! Sa-chan wh-, where did she go?" Kintaro said as this got Sakuno lovers attention.

"Why all of you guys were arguing, the guy with the bandage up his arm walk off with her to somewhere." Rina said.

"So now more guy are after Sakuno. I wonder how long this love train is going to get." Momo mutter.

_"There now way I'm letting another man take Hime/Sa-chan/Sakuno-chan away from me.'_ thought Sakuno lovers.

**To Be Continue . . . . . . . .**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chi-chi is here with the rewrite of your favorite story LOVE TRAIN, so I'm asking for everyone help and support to help me with this story.**

**WARING: Story contain Sakuno harem and some OOC, so please enjoy and again if you don't like Sakuno then don't read my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Ne Shiraishi-kun why did you take me away from sempia and the other." asked Sakuno as her and Shiraishi were now outside walking around.

"I want to get some time to talk to the adorable bunny that Kin-chan so infatuated, with." Sakuno blushed.

"W-Well the reason Kintaro-kun so infatuation with m-me is because of my cooking." Sakuno said twirling her index finger.

"No I believe it something else." Shiraishi said as they continue walking.

"W-Where are w-we going S-Shiraishi-kun?"

"I just want us to go to a place I love so we can talk." Shiraishi smiled as he took Sakuno wrist.

They came up to a garden and Sakuno gasped."Well, this is more of a place you'll love. It doesn't have my poisonous plants."

"Ne, let's go look around Shiraishi-kun!" mesmerized by it's beauty, Sakuno didn't realize she was pulling Shiraishi. Also, the sweet fruity smell of the sweets in the cafe was now on her, so when she passed by, Shiraishi caught a wiff. Poor Sakuno, Shiraishi loves his poisonous plants and girls with flower or fruity smelling hair. While Sakuno looked at the flower, Shiraishi came up behind her and took some of her hair.

"Sakuno, your hair smells wonderful."

Sakuno blushed," T-T-Thank-you Shiraishi-kun."

He looked behind her and took a cherry blossom in his hand and looked at Sakuno. He smiled and put it in her hair. "You look divine. Smell like flower. All that left is for you to be mine." Shiraishi whisper. Sakuno didn't hear because she was already looking at more flowers.

Fuji was passing by the flower garden when he heard laughter. Fuji decided to take a look and what he saw saw made his blood boil as his eye open. He saw Sakuno and Shiraishi in a garden all coddle up. Plus Sakuno was fraternizing with his #1 enemy. He got within ear shot of their conversation when he heard Sakuno speak softly. "I-I should get back t-to the cafe."

"Alright Sakuno. I can walk you back." said Shiraishi. Fuji stepped into the garden." Kouhai, we need you back at the cafe. Alice in Wonderland isn't complete without our bunny." Fuji lifted Sakuno bridal style and walked away.

"Be sure to stop by the cafe again Shiraishi-kun!" said Sakuno.

"I will!"

Once again. the doors opened to the cafe and something bad was going to happen. Fuji saw Shiraishi and walked up to him pushing him outside, closing the door.

"Shiraishi could polity step away and leave my kouhai alone, becausew she belong to me and no one else." Fuji eye were open.

"Hmm I don't remember Sakuno-chan saying she belong to you."

"Well believe me when I say she mine and mine alone."

"How about a little competition then?"

Though the door, Fuji and Shiraishi heard a Karaoke Competition. They busted down the door and ran to the sign up sheet.

A couple of hours passed and they were at the last round. It was, of course, Fuji vs. Shiraishi.

"Okay, now our surprise category is. . . . . . A DUET!", a waiter came up dress as the Mad Hatter who was Bunta because he wanted to be close to Sakuno. "Okay, the lucky person is,"he pulled it out, "SAKUNO!"

"Why is Bunta-sempia dress up as the Mad Hatter?" asked Akaya.

"Dealing with him, its better not to ask." said Jackal.

"For the duet our last two singer will come up and do a song with the cute and my wifey Sakuno-chan. Who ever have the best duet wins! Now first up id, Shiraishi ans Sakuno!"

"Huh?" Sakuno was surprise.

"Come on Sakuno." said Shiraishi.

"A-Ano but I can't sing that well."

"Sakuno-chan I bet you have a beautiful voice and if anything happened you have me, okay."

"Alright Shiraishi-kun."

(Sakuno/Shiraishi)

_Thinking of you, I'm thinking of you_

_All I can do is just think about you _

_Thinking of you, I'm thinking of you_

_Whenever I'm blue, I'm thinking of you_

(They pointed at each other)

(Sakuno)

_No matter how I try _

_I don't find a reason why_

_Believe me, it's no lie_

_I Always have on my mind_

(Sakuno pointed at Shiraishi than her head)

(Shiraishi)

_No matter what I see_

_Guess where I wanne be?_

_Love is the answer I will find_

(Sakuno/Shiraishi)

_Thinking of you, I'm thinking of you_

_All I can do is just think about you_

_Thinking of you, I'm thinking of you_

_Whenever I'm blue, I'mthinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

(Sakuno)

_No matter where I go _

_This is the only show_

_I'd like to be your girl_

_Come on and take my heart_

(Sakuno place her hand over her heart)

_No matter where you are _

_Baby,. I can't be far_

_'Cause I'll be with you all the time_

(Sakuno place her hand on Shiraishi face)

(Both)

_Thinking of you_

_Thinking about you all the time_

(Shiraishi)

_This feeling deep inside_

_When you right by my side_

_I'll always be with you_

_Believe me, this is true_

_When we're apart_

_You're deep with in my heart_

_'Cause you'll be with me all the time_

(Both)

_Thinking of you, I'm thinking of you_

_All I can do is just think about you_

_Thinking of you, I'm thinking of you_

_Whenever I'm blue, I'm thinking of you_

(Shiraishi)

_No matter where I go_

_This the only show_

_I'd like to be your boy _

_Come on and take my heart_

(Shiraishi grab Sakuno close to him)

(Sakuno)

_No matter where you are_

_Baby, I can't be far_

_'Cause I'll be with you all the time_

"That was a amazing performance done by my wifey! Now next with my cute little bunny is Fuji! And no touchy on my Sakuno-chan Fuji!"

"Saa Sakuno it's seem we have interest song."

"I love this song!"

"Well let sing it!"

(_Sakuno_)

_A soft touch desire. Put my pain heart on fire_

_Drawing in your warmth and beauty everyone admires_

_My small and sparkling butterfly. Flutter under your eyes_

_Sprinkling your slender with ecstatic sighs_

_(Sakuno/Fuji)_

_Bodies intertwining tangled up like vines. From your lips I taste the sweetest wine_

_Sinner, cursed and damned and never to reach out. We are confined. But if it make you mine . . . ._

_(_Fuji grab sakuno toward to him)

_(Fuji/Sakuno)_

_Now if you'd try and hold me tight. And tell me everything's alright_

_PLease would you lie to me. Smile and say you'd stay for the night_

_Brush your lips on mine. Ignore the tears that make me blind_(Fuji brush his finger over Sakuno lips)

_Intoxicate me now. Melt it with your breath. The last of my sane mind_

_(Fuji)_

_In silver chains please lock me. Cage me and posses me_

_Show me that you care. Burn in your own wrath and jealousy_

_I know it sounds desperate. But that is how I like it_

_We can go much father than most can tolerate. _(Fuji put his face close to her as he intertwined there finger)

_(Sakuno/Fuji)_

_Now if you'd try and hold me tight. And tell me everything alright_

_Please would you lie to me. Smile and say you'd stay for the night_

_Brush your lips on mine. Ignore the tears that make me blind._(They looked each other in the eyes)

On the sheet we're hand in hand. Like two magnets and to end

_Silhouettes merge and meld. Fading like a dream as the moon descends_

_Touch my skin again. And we no longer can be friends_

But as long as you're here. Breathing into my ear. I've nothing to fear.(Fuji and Sakuno lips got closer as they kissed) (A/N Not the full song and lyric might be wrong. sorry)

The crowd was kill by there performance, well those who weren't in the Sakuno love train was. Fuji was still kissing Sakuno when he was pull away from her by Shiraishi.

"Don't you think that was to far."

"Saa we were lost in the moment."

"RAPE!" Kintaro jump on the table yelled. Sakuno face was red from embarrassment thinking she just violated her sempia, ran out of the cafe.

"Bunny on the lose!" said random person.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was running and in up running by the Sakura tree, but she trip over something, or should we say someone who was sleeping.<p>

"Ouch. . . . .what is he doing sleeping." Sakuno said. Sleeping under the Sakura tree was none other than Hyotei Jiroh.

"A-Ano wake up." Sakuno shook Jiroh a little. Jiroh suddenly grab Sakuno and snuggle up in her breast. Now Sakuno more than ever wanted to wake him up. Jiroh slowly woke up and saw a cute little bunny with two long braids and pretty big eyes.

"Bunny?"

"C-Can you pl-"

"What a pretty bunny." Jiroh said as he snuggle more into her breast.

"T-Thank-you, but-"

"Do bunny want a carrot?"

"N-No thank-you, but-"

"Bunny I'm hungry, let go and eat." Jiroh look up at her with big chibi eyes that Sakuno couldn't resist.

"O-Okay but-"

"Yay! Lets go bunny!" Jiroh was hyper. He dash off dragging Sakuno along.

Jiroh and Sakuno were eating some candy apple. Sakuno took a big bit of her candy apple and end up hurting her tooth.

"Owie m-my tooth." Sakuno held her jaw.

"Ne Bun-chan you bit into it to hard, come here." Sakuno turn and face Jiroh. Jiroh bent down and kiss Sakuno cheek the side it was hurting at.

"Do Bun-chan feel better now?" Jiroh asked. Sakuno blush, but rehuard it and found that her jaw didn't hurt anymore.

"It doesn't hurt no more! Thank-you Jiroh-kun." Sakuno smile making Jiroh blush.

"Bun-chan so cute." Jiroh hug Sakuno

"Hey! Stop touching my wifey!"yelled Bunta who was with Akaya.

"There go my cute angle, but why are young touching her!" Akaya pointed at Jiroh.

"Wifey? Angel? What are you talking about this is my bunny, Bun-chan. And I'm gonna hug her, feed her, burp her, keep her, and never let her go, and kiss you again. And I won't stop kissing her, we'll even sleep together!" Jiroh grew extra excited.

"Over my dead body.", came a deadly reply from Bunta and Akaya.

"Saa so here was my Sakuno.," said Fuji.

"Ne Fuji cute little Sakuno don't belong to you. but she will belong to me." said Shiraishi who was with Kintaro.

"Shiraishi Sakuno don't belong to you, she belong to me I love her before you did." said Kintaro who then ran and hug Sakuno. Kintaro was suddenly thrown off of Sakuno.

"Hime, Ore-sama is so sorry for these commoners being all over you. Ore-sama shall erase there disease by giving you a passionate kiss." Atobe was about to kiss her until Sakuno was move outr of the way by Yukimaru.

"The only one who would be giving Sakuno-chan a passionate kiss will be me."

"Sa-chan is getting harassed, again." yelled Eiji who was with Momo and An.

"Wow Sakuno-chan got a lot of lovers." said An as she watch Bunta lead Sakuno somewhere while the other were arguing.

"Yep I call it the Sakuno Love Train." said Momo.

"Should we tell them Bunta kidnap Sakuno?" An asked.

"Naw they'll find out."

"Sakuno-chan missing, again!" yelled Kintaro.

"Told you."

"My Hime must was so sad that she couldn't be kiss by Otre-sama lovely lips, the she ran off." Everyone had a dumbfounded look.

"Where did she go?" asked Choutaru who over heard the conversation.

"Well why you guy were arguing Bunta walk off with Sakuno to somewhere." said An

"But where?" asked Yukimaru.

'Attention the Wedding Couple Booth is now open, so please grab your boyfriend or girlfriend and head on over to be wed.' said the announcement.

"There a 100% chance that knowing Bunta that were he headed." Renji pop up scaring An and Momo.

"Not on my watch.", the Sakuno love train dash with the speed of light.

"This I have to see." An was dragging Momo.

"Bunta Marui do you take Sakuo Ryuuzkai hand in marriage and swear to be a good and just husband?" a guy dress as a priest outfit asked Bunta.

"I do." Bunta said with a happy smile.

"And you Ryuuzaki Sakuno, do you take this young man hand in marriage and swear to be a loving and loyal wife." the priest asked Sakuno.

"I-"

"STOP THIS WEDDING!" In barged Sakuno self proclaims lovers.

"Huh." the elope couple turn their heads.

"Bunta-sempia what the hell do you think your doing with my angel!" said an angry Akaya.

"Cheater fight fair!" yelled Eiji.

"I am, by marry Sakuno-chan will be together forever."

"No! Bun-chan suppose to be with me forever." said Jiroh.

"I should of expect something like this from you Bunta." came a cold reply from Yukimaru.

"Ore-sama should have you arrested for trying to steal his hime!" shouted Atobe.

"Wife stealer! Shiraishi kill him with your poison hands." yelled Kintaro.

"I'm thinking about killing him with something else." said Shiraishi.

"Wow this is better than a drama anime." said An who was with Momo watching the scene in front on them unfolded.

"You got that right, and the more this love train grow the more chaos will insure." said Momo.

* * *

><p>That night when Sakuno was at home she couldn't help, but think how the the past few days been fun.<p>

"I wonder what in store for tomorrow." Sakuno said before she drifted off to sleep.

**To Be Contunie . . . . . .**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chi-chi is here with the rewrite of your favorite story LOVE TRAIN, so I'm asking for everyone help and support to help me with this story.**

**WARING: Story contain Sakuno harem and some OOC, so please enjoy and again if you don't like Sakuno then don't read my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Sakuno woke up the next day with the sun shining brightly through her window illuminating her room. "Time to get ready for another exciting day." Sakuno rose out of her bed anxious.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what today has in store for us.", saiid Fuji. The Seigaku team was sitting around the food court, while Eiji was on the look out for Sakuno.<p>

"You know, for someone who's suppose to be yoSak fan, Eiji sure does seem to be sprung over Sakuno.", muttered Momo.

"There goes Ryuuzaki!", Ryoma pointed. Eiji quickly turned around.

"What in the world is she wearing?", interrogated Oishi.

"It's a loltia outfit.", Tezuka answered, making all eyes fall on him.

"How on earth do buchou know that?", questioned Ryoma.

"Ochibi believes it's best not to ask."

"Sempias!", Sakuno waved at them.

"Ne, Sa-chan so kawaii." Eiji had hearts in his eyes. As a result of her always wearing braids, Sakuno's hair was down with pretty waves in it. Pinned in it was a black bow that had a heart in the middle. A black and pink corset with ruffles at the top. A black and pink puffy skirt with long black sleeves up her arms. Knee length pink socks with black baby doll heels.

"Sa-chan, you look so KAWAII!", Eiji wrapped Sakuno in his death hug.

"S-semp-ia c-can't br-eeeeeee-"

"Eiji put Sakuino down or it's 20 laps.", Tezuka ordered.

"Hey Sakuno!", An was walking up to them.

"Hey An-chan!"

"Come on Sakuno, I saw something you need to see!", An was dragging Sakuno by her wrist.

"Saa, you two ladies need an escort. Thus, I, will be happy to be that escort."

"Ok Sempia!"

* * *

><p>"It's right around this corner.", An bumped into some guy.<p>

"Sempia!", Sakuno gasped.

"Yukimaru.", Fuji observed.

"excuse me Miss."

"Yes?", Sakuno saw a cheerful guy.

"Would you and your friends like to enter a contest? If so, step this way.", he motioned his hand towards a curtain. Sakuno was curious so she went in and Fuji, Yukimaru, and An chased after her. As soon as they walked through, they were engulfed by a bright light.

When Sakuno and An woke up, they weren't wearing what they were before. Sakuno had on a red plated skirt with bows at the end of it, a white long sleeve shirt that had a bow up the sleeves, light pink knee high sockc and red shoes. Her hair was pulled into a long braid that came over her shoulder.

An, had on a black shirt with an orange smiley face sticking its tounge out. An orange jacket that stopped in the middle of her stomach. White capris with a black hat with orange designs, and orange shoes.

"Welcome, today you will face a series of shows you must triumph over to get out. If you fail, you will be stuck in this dimension FOREVER!", a voice from nowhere rang out and let out a laugh. "Now, on you will be one Pokemon each, you two will be my thunder team. You will be in a tournament. If you win, you advance."

"Go Sakuno! Go An!", An and Sakuno looked up to see Fuji and Yukimaru dressed as female cheerleaders.

"We don't want to be dressed like this forever!"

"Haha! That;s ironic, usually we cheer for yall! Now yall cheer for us!", An laughed and Sakuno joined in.

"Now begin!"

Two trainers appeared as they threw their Pokemon out. A Squirtle and Totodile came out.

"Sakuno let's see what we got.', An threw her Pokeball out and a Raichu came out.

Sakuno threw hers and a Pacharisu came out.

"Rodents?"

"Uber cute ones!"

"Yeah."

"The battle starts now!"

"Squirtle rapid spin!"

"Totodile shoot Squirtle with a water gun to give him a boost."

The combination worked perfectly because Squirtle's speed increased.

"Pacharisu, jump on Squirtle's shell!"

"Pachu pachu pachu, PACHU!", Pacharisu landed on the shell.

"Now, spark!" Sakuno directed.

"Pa-CHU!", Pacharisu shocked Squirtle and he came out of his shell in pain.

"Raichu, use bolt tackle on Totodile!", An commanded.

"RA-"

"Totodile swoopp around from the side!", its trainer called out. Totodile twisted its body around Raichu. "Now bite it!" Totodile pushed off the ground and came back holding Raichu between its teeth.

"Rai!", Raichu cried out in pain.

"Raichu!", An screamed worriedly. "Raichu use thunderbolt!"

"Not on my watch! Totodile bite harder!"

"RAI-CHU!"

"Pacharisu help out Raichu!"

"Pachu!", Pacharisu ran to help out Raichu.

"Nope, not getting by me either. Squirtle hydro pump!" Squirtle shot a hydro pump at Pacharisu.

Pacharisu glanced over at Squirtle and got hit by the attack. "PACHU!"

"Is it over for our thunder team before it even started? Especially since water is weak against thunder."

Sakuno and An looked at each other as if they had a plan.

"Ready to show them how strong of a team we really are?", An pumped a fist in the air and smiled at Sakuno.

Sakuno nodded, "Let's do this!"

"T-H-U-N-D-E-R GO GO! LOSING IS A NO NO!" Fuji and Yukimaru cheered.

"You guys are bad at cheering!", An screamed.

**To Be Continue . . . . . .**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chi-chi is here with the rewrite of your favorite story LOVE TRAIN, so I'm asking for everyone help and support to help me with this story.**

**WARING: Story contain Sakuno harem and some OOC, so please enjoy and again if you don't like Sakuno then don't read my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

An smiled, "Is that all you got? Raichu thundershock quick!"

"To-"

"RAI-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", Raichu shocked Totodile with all the pain it held back. Totodile rocked to and fro before Raichu slipped out from its teeth. Totodile fell on the floor knocked out.

"K.O! Now can Squirtle pull a victory out of its shell or will it fall too?"

"Pacharisu, shock wave.", Sakuno pointed at Squirtle.

"Pa-CHUUUUUUUUU!", Squirtle got hit by the electricity and went in it's shell that spun on the floor.

"Squirtle!", Squirtle popped out of its shell unharmed.

"We need a strategy.", Sakuno thought.

"Raichu use body slam! Sakujno Raichu will hold Squirtle get Pacharisu to shock it."

"Alright. Pacharisu, latch onto Squirtle and use spark!"

"Pachu!"

"Rai-chu!", Raichu held Squirtle down and Pacharisu latched on and used spark.

"Another knock out. The winner is Team Thunder!"

"YAY! We did it!", An and Sakuno clapped hands with each other.

"Now the next team you'll be facing is-"

* * *

><p>"Wifey? Where oh where could you be?", Bunta was running around looking for Sakuno.<p>

"An is gone too."

"AN! Where could she be?", Momo walked around joining the search.

"Momo is really worried about An huh?"

"Ore-sama will find his himes."

"Atobe...", Bunta growled pulling out his AK 47, "What did you do to my Sa-chan?"

"Bun-chan missing? BUN-CHAN! I have a nice carrot for you! Won't you come out and eat it?"

"Jiroh! She's MY Bun-chan!", Eiji and Bunta shouted.

* * *

><p>"Well, sadly, the other team's pokemon has taken ill from training so we'll go straight to the finals. You'll be facing me."<p>

An chuckled, "We'll take you out like we did the water team."

"Well, well see." He threw two pokeballs out. "Charizard, Magmar. Let's show them why you don't play with fire."

"BEGIN!"

"Charizard, flamethrower.", he spoke calmly.

"Raichu dodge it and use bolt tackle!"

Raichu skillfully moved around it. "Fly up Charizard." Raichu jumped at Charizard but missed and hit the wall.

"Now now, you need to be able to land an attack on me on the ground and in the air."

"Pacharisu, thundershock!"

"Pa-CHUUUU", a thundershock shot it's way up to Charizard."

"Magmar, fire blast."

"Raichu get Pacharisu out of there." Raichu ran over there and grabbed Pacharisu, carrying it out of harm's way.

Sakuno thought for a moment, "An, you take care of Magmar, but I need to to throw Pacharisu in the air."

"Huh?" She thought for a moment and studied the field. "Alright I get it. Raichu throw Pacharisu at Charizard and use bolt tackle."

Raichu threw Pacharisu and charged at Magmar.

"Charizard fly out of the way, Magmar use fire punch."

Pacharisu missed. "Bounce off the wall!" Sakuno shouted.

Pacharisu did so and landed on Charizard. Raichu was charging at Magmar while it was countering using a fire punch. "Duck under it and bounce off the wall!"

Raichu ducked under it and bounced off the wall landing a hit on Magmar from behind. "Body slam!" Raichu slammed on Magmar causing it to be knocked out.

"Pacharisu use hyper fang!" Pacharisu's fangs grew big and it chomped on Charizard causing it to crash to the ground.

"Double team?", An looked at Sakuno.

"Let's do it."

"Use iron tail!", An and Sakuno yelled simultaneously.

They used iron tail and Charizard was knocked out.

"We win!", Sakuno, An, Fuji, and Yukimura cheered.

"Congratulations. Now on to the final show."

"What?", the scene behind them turned intio darkness and began to reform around them. Their out fits changed and so did the show.

**To Be Continue . . . . . .**

**Please review!**


End file.
